


Three's A Crowd

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Squirting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, trans!Nitori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Rin and Sousuke entertain their young kouhai.





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> BACK ON MY BULLSHIT FOR SEASON 3 LETS GET IT

Ai laid on the bed, arms tied to his ankles making them spread. The position exposed his holes to the cool of the dorm room for his senpais to have easier access as they licked and kissed at him. Sousuke sucked and lapped up his sweet juices from his quivering hole while Rin bit into the inside of his toned thighs, marking him. Ai threw his head into the pillows and moaned back as Sousuke dragged his tongue across that certain, throbbing little nub above his entrance ever so slowly.

“Ah! Th-there!” Ai cried, demanding more attention to his aching clit.

“Now, now Ai. That’s not how you ask.” Rin said with a devious grin and a teasing tone.

“Please…I want to cum…” the boy begged. They’d been going at this for at least fifteen minutes, not allowing him to come once.

“I know you can beg better than that.” Rin said.

“Please…senpai…I can’t take it anymore…I need it! Please make me cum!” Ai said, bucking his hips into Sou’s wet lips.

“Good boy.” Rin pushed Sousuke aside to suck on Ai’s clit, while Sousuke moved down to the other hole.

The stimulation drove the boy over the edge, his squeals increasing in pitch. Closer and closer he came to that point, the pressure building inside until Rin nibbled on on Ai’s clit with his sharpened teeth. Ai released with a yell, spraying hot juices over his lovers faces. Rin sucked them up as best he could, savoring their sweet flavor. Ai laid panting, almost passing out, before he felt the bed shifting with the weight of his two senpais. He felt himself being lifted up into Sousuke’s strong arms. Sousuke held him close, almost face to face.

“You ready for this, baby?” Sousuke asked.

“Y-yes…” Ai meekly said. Even though he wasn’t sure he could handle any more stimulation. Put that carnal need inside of him begged for more attention.

Sousuke gave him a kiss on his lips and Ai could taste himself on the older boy’s mouth. Soon, too soon for the two of them, they parted, allowing Susuke to gently lower Ai onto Rin’s cock. Ai yelped as he felt Rin’s length slip into his bottom. Rin embraced him from behind, grunting as he filled the boy.

“Damn, you’re tight.” Rin said.  

Then, it was Sousuke’s turn to enter Ai. The boy bit his lip as Sousuke slipped himself into Ai’s wet cunt, agonizingly slow as not to hurt him with one rough thrust. Ai squirmed as he was stretched by Sousuke’s thickness. Soon both of his holes had adjusted to accommodate them comfortably. The two grunted and moaned in his ears in time with the pumps of their cocks inside of him. Ai made lewd noises as well, as his hot, dripping walls and all of his sensitive spots were rubbed. Rin gripped Ai’s curvy hips, hard enough to leave bruises as he pushed and pulled the boy on their cocks. Sousuke hands roamed Ai’s chest, playing with his budding nipples, sending electric sensations to his cunt. Ai pulled at the ropes tying his arms and legs, trying to get a hold of the man in front of him.

“Senpai…please..”

“Yes, Ai? What is it?” Rin asked.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” Sousuke asked as well.

“Untie me…please…I want to hold you.” Ai panted.

Rin chuckled.

“You’re adorable. Sure.” Rin released his iron grip on Ai’s hips to untie him, still finding time to thrust into him.

Soon the boy’s hands were free, and he quickly wrapped them around Sousuke’s neck, pulling him into another searing kiss. Ai moaned into Sousuke’s mouth as their tongues danced. Rin reached up to grip Ai’s chin and pull them apart so he could have his own kiss from Ai. Sousuke and Rin pounded into the’s boy’s sensitive holes even faster.

“Fuck…I’m getting close.” Sousuke growled.

Ai and Rin parted for them to speak too.

“Me too. You want our cum, Ai?” Rin said.

“Yes! Please cum inside me!” Ai yelled.

The two older boys fucked into Ai harder and faster, pushing Ai over the edge. As Sousuke and Rin released their hot cum into his womb and ass, Ai released another torrent of juice with a squeal. His toes curled and his hips bucked as he rode his orgasm out on their cocks. The three collapsed on the bed, trying to catch their breath. After a while, Rin spoke.

“So Ai, which of us was better?”

Ai blushed and giggled at the question.

“I couldn’t tell…” he said with a blissful smile.

“Damn. That sucks.” Rin said, feigning sadness.

“Yeah. Guess we’ll just have to go again.” Sousuke said, smiling at the two of them.

Ai smiled even wider.

“I guess we should!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is my 50th fic 
> 
> well im glad i started writing and i wanna thank all of the fans of free who like my works!^-^


End file.
